


Let Me Love You

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Prequel, im soft, its nothing crazy he just cut his finger while cooking but wanted to be safe, there's a fic for that for later ;), um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: If our mouths could speak our hearts' true desire, would you let me love you?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> idk wtf is going on, but after i wrote that other fluff fic, now i feel soft and idk how to stop. this is bullshit.

Atusmu stood in the kitchen, cutting small sausages that would take the shape of tako once cooked. Sakusa sat in his living room, choosing the movie for their weekly ritual. It was nice like this. Pointed jabs and lighthearted glares melted away with the falling sun. Empty threats and freely given smiles replaced the veil of venom each Wednesday night. 

“So uh,” Atsumu started, becoming uncomfortably aware of the way his heart beat, “how’s it goin’ with yer crush?”

Sakusa paused for a minute, grateful Atsumu was turned away, not seeing him freeze in real time. “It’s...fine,” he finally answered. Sakusa internally praised himself for the evenness of his tone, but kicked himself in the ass for the awkward pause. 

“Oh, that’s good.” Atsumu gave himself a kick of his own at the crack of his voice. “Did ya try that thing I told ya?”

“The what?”

“You know the uh...hold on.” Atsumu handled a particularly tough sausage. His tongue peeked its way through his teeth as he cut past the skin. “There ya go,” he murmured to himself. “The thing where you try ta be around’em more often. You know, get them used to seein’ you.”

Sakusa took a brief look around Atsumu’s apartment. “Yeah, I think it’s working.”

“Oh that’s good!” Atsumu tried to force himself to breathe. “Yeah, that’s good.” He tried not to wonder what they did to together, what they talked about, what they–

“I just–”

“Ah!” Atsumu looked down at his finger, a drop of blood swelling where he cut his finger. “Shit!” 

Sakusa rushed towards the kitchen. “‘Tsumu are you okay? Oh shit, how’d you cut yourself?”

“With a spoon,” he shot at him, cradling the wounded hand. 

“Very funny. Where do you keep the first aid?”

“In the shed.”

Sakusa’s face fell, all signs of concern and worry fading. “Any more jokes?”

“There’s some gauze in the medicine cabinet,” Atsumu whimpered, the pain finally making its grand entrance. 

Sakusa wasted no time gathering everything he needed for cleaning and wrapping the wound. He came back to Atsumu sitting at the table and staring pitifully at his hand. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah.”

Sakusa took Atsumu’s hand in his own, being gentle as he could. After some time, the tiny courage he harbored broke through his usual composure. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

Atsumu looked up from his hand, only met with the crown of curls that adorned Sakusa. “What? Why wouldn’t he?”

“I don’t know, I just–”

“Stop that.”

“What?” Atsumu’s voice beckoned Sakusa to face him. 

“Yer doing that thing where you bite your bottom lip when yer nervous.”

Sakusa’s cheeks colored tickle me pink, embarrassed at the personal callout. 

“And it doesn’t matter what the hell he thinks cause if he can’t tell you’re a catch then he can shove it.”

Sakusa giggled at the euphemism. He sighed, a soft smile never leaving his lips. “I don’t think  _ that’s _ the issue.” He finished wrapping Atsumu’s finger, rubbing his thumb gently over the bandages. “I just mean, what if he doesn’t like me the way I like him?”

“Oh.” Atsumu felt a warmth in his cheeks. The way Sakusa held his hurt finger felt oddly intimate. “It’s okay either way, Omi. You got me,” he said softly, but loud enough to cover the sound of his breaking heart.

“And what if it was you?” Sakusa looked up from their hands and looked to Atsumu. His expression was set. Determined. Only the tiniest shine of his eyes as he held back tears. 

Atsumu swallowed the knot in his throat that said it was too good to be true. “Is it?”

“Answer my question first.” His voice came out strong, but his knees were weak.

“I–I can’t lie, I’d probably be so freakin’ happ–”

“It’s you.”

“Omi-kun you can’t do that!”

“What? What are you–”

“You can’t just play with a guy’s emotions like that!”

“Miya, what are you talking about? And you’re blushing. Do you like me back or not, I’m getting annoyed.”

“How are  _ you  _ mad?!”

“Answer the question.”

“Yes, I like you!”

“Oh,” came out in a hushed voice. 

“Yeah,  _ ‘oh _ .’ So...so what do we do now?”

“I chose Kimetsu No Yaiba: Mugen Train.”

“Okay, but yer gonna have to cook the sausages.”

“That’s fine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> when will my fluff arc end? im over it. anywho, hope you liked it. as you can see, im a slut for demon slayer/kimetsu no yaiba because BITCH. SEASON TWO IS COMING SOON AND I FUCKING CANT OMG. and im just /really/ into it lmaoo. i wanna see my babies!!!! i cant wait. 
> 
> if you wanna hear me babble in real time, follow me on twt @u_suspend  
> if you love yourself, do not
> 
> almost forgot. and then they became boyfriends and then they moved in together and they got a dog and its name was kimiko and then they got engaged it was sakusa who proposed. oh shit!! consider this a prequel bitches! i change my mind, this is a prequel to the other fic. HA! HAVE ALL THE SOFT YOU MFS!!! im gonna go change the tags rn. aight, bet. it's a prequel and you cant stop me.


End file.
